Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum
March 9, 2013 July 25, 2013 July 25, 2013 August 2, 2013 October 17, 2013 October 31, 2013 December 17, 2013 March 26, 2016 |Director = Yukiyo Teramoto |Screenplay by = Higashi Shimizu |Art director = Makoto Dobashi |Anime director = Atsuo Tobe Hirofumi Masuda Hisashi Mori Koichi Maruyama |Distributor =Toho |Studio = Shin Ei Animation |Running time = 104 minutes |Box office = 3,920,363,337.7 yen (US $39,965,030) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ |Next movie = Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~}}Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (ドラえもん のび太のひみつ道具博物館（ミュージアム）''Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dōgu Hakubutsukan (Myūjiamu)) is the thirty-third installment of the [[List of Doraemon feature films|''Doraemon feature films]]. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: Nobita in the Secret Gadgets Museum. Doraemon's bell is gone! The gang heads to the Secret Gadget Museum in the future to track down the mysterious master thief who stole it. One day, the bell hanging around the neck of Doraemon is stolen by DX the Phantom Thief. Without his cat-bell, Doraemon starts to act more and more like a normal cat. Doraemon, Nobita and their friends go on a search for it and end up at a "secret gadgets museum" in the future. However, DX also finds the museum and steals the secret gadgets. Plot Nobita is daydreaming about catching and solving the mystery behind Kaito Lupin as Sherlock Nobita. But he slides up in the balcony and cuts out of his daydream. He caught up in the conversation of Suneo, Shizuka and Gian in their classroom. As usual, Nobita is abandoned about not to come. Back at Nobita's house, Doraemon starts to sleep in his closet for a rest while waiting for Nobita. And then a scene where a robotic hand in the front of the computer appeared. It left a "DX CARD" in Nobita's room right after he entered. He threw his bag in the tatami and the 0 test paper flew out. He notices the DX CARD but was interrupted when his mom called him. He is alerted about the test and accidentally crumpled it with the DX CARD. His mom said to him to eat his snack in the kitchen while seeing enviously. After the both of them left the room, Doraemon is in his closet sleeping while a robotic hand tried to reach up for his bell. It took the bell and escaped in the time hole. Doraemon panics about his cat bell. He consulted Nobita about the incident. Then Nobita asked what the importance of the bell that he's been hanging in his neck is. Doraemon checks it up in the factory where he had been made and asks if he could repair the cat bell. But the employer can't do it because it is now a substandard type and a piece of junk. Doraemon gets frustrated and takes the bell back in his neck. Then Nobita said, "If the bell is the problem, we'll replace it". He gets the "Kisekai Camera" inside the Pocket. Nobita tries different items that resembles the cat-bell such as Christmas bell, gondola's bell, banana, Chirps, egg yolk, and a cough neck. Then Nobita saw Doraemon act as a cat, and he realizes that "if something is lost, you use that gadget". Doraemon takes out the "Sherlock Holmes Gadget". With that they can easily find the bell and the culprit. They first use the Finder Pipe to find the culprit easily with the bubble it produces, but it won't work. However using the Magnifying Glass and Sherlock Inference hat, Nobita get the name of culprit called Kaitou DX who is well known classic Gadget thief in the 22nd century. Consulting the incident with Dorami, Doraemon and Nobita, along with others travel to the 22nd century to visit the Gadget Museum where they meet Director Fiks and Kuruto Harutoman aka Kurt, a young guide of the museum. Kurt give the groups the tour of the Museum where Doraemon and Groups were amazed to see the invention made by the people of the 22nd century. They were fascinated by all the tools and most of all, they saw the very first "Anywhere Door" ever made! However while the Group were having fun, Doraemon and Nobita try to search their lost bell which let them to the pond where they were asked to catch "Baba Robot" however one of the robot accidentally get into Doraemon's pocket which render him unable to use his pocket. Fascinate by the creation of the Gadget, Gian and Suneo unknowingly passed through shrinking tunnel, resulting to shrink in small size while Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka get lost into the tunnel leading them to "Natural Man Made Solar Sun" from which the whole museum works. Due to Dr. Pepura Hasake (which is been shown the reason why he secretly live inside the secret room along with his grand daughter Ginger) negligence, causing a freak accident which result to the solar sun gone mad and endangering the world leading him to get dismissed from his post and leaved the museum. However, due to this incident, Dr. Harutoman (Kurt's grandfather) discovered the metal named as "Fullmetal" which enable him to stabilize the core of the sun and made him famous. Doraemon starts acting more and more like the feral cat which make the groups to stay a night at Kurt's home greeted by his pet "Poppo". The next day, the museum got the threats from "Kaitou DX" declaring to steal four gadget items at noon. Even though the security and police were tightened, Kaitou managed to defeat Doraemon and groups and successfully stole the listed items. To understand why Kaitou DX stole the listed items, Nobita with the help of Sherlock detective gadget, they came to know that the listed security context were repaired on the same day when Dr. Pepura was captured. The group decide to find him, which led them to the secret way. However, they encountered Head of Gorgon, attacking the group with laser that turn into stone. Shizuka and Nobita managed to beat it by turning the head himself into stone by using the mirror. During the incident, Kurt's monitor was recovered by Nobita. When Kaitou intercept the group, Nobita managed to discover the real identity of Kaitou which in turn known to be Kurt himself. Kurt Reveal himself as the Copy Robot who took his place. When asked about the reason, Kurt explains the discovery that he and Dr. Pepura were about to create. In order to convert all the fullmetal into Pepura-metal, he needs to recover the chips which Dr. Pepura hides it under the six lost items while they were at repairing stage. So to recover it, they created Kaitou DX and spread the rumors to carry out the purpose. While the truth is revealed, Dr. Pepura recovers the chips and begins the process. Kurt manages to outrun Nobita and other. However being shrunk in small size, Gian and Suneo manage to slip into the door and recover the Magnificent Light which enable them to restore back to their normal form. Even though the team reached, it was late as Dr. Pepura has already begun the process. However the process failed as the fullmetal when converted into pepurametal started to deteriorate. This result to releasing the monstrous protector who escape from the prison and attack the group who were trying to control the man-made solar sun after the machine fail to stabilize the sun. While fighting both the situation, Doraemon accidentally wore the Kaitou's Bow which make him into "Kaitou Dora DX". While Doraemon engages with the security monster, Nobita and others try to stabilize the growing sun. Doraemon manages to defeat the monster but accidentally destroys the mainframe that control the system of the sun. When all hope was lost, Nobita gets an idea by order Poppon to suck the sun. Poppon sucks the sun and manages to disappear it. Nobita recovers the security context (as Dr. Pepura manage to reverse the process to convert it back to full metal) while Doraemon and Kurt repair the museum (using the recovering torch and magnificent lamp) as well Doraemon's Bell where he understand the reason why Doraemon cherishes the bell as it contains the memory of Nobita and Doraemon's friendship. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Tamako Nobi *Kurt Hartman *Ginger *Poppon *Professor Peppler *Kaitou DX *Inspector Mustard *Director Fiks *Roboko Gadgets used *Sherlock Holmes Set *Take-copter *Dress Up Camera *Air Cannon *Denkomaru *Big Light *Recovery Light *Breeding Light *Copy Robot *Anywhere Door *Come Come Cat *Woodcutter's Spring & DX corps Woodcutter's Spring *Wrestling Killer & DX corps Wrestilng Killer *Denkomaru *Head of the Gorgon & DX corps Head of the Gorgon *Dictator Switch *Gulliver Tunnel *Stripping Machine *Weight Reducer Gloves *Lawnmower Fish *Floating Scarf *Truth Transmitter *Sleeping Spray *Return Spray *Super Vacuum Cleaner *Demons Outside Bean *Moodmaker Orchestra (cameo) *Space Exploration Boat (cameo) *Animal Transformation Egg (cameo) *Copying Toast (cameo) Cast Music Names in other languages Gallery Navigation vi:Doraemon: Nobita và viện bảo tàng bảo bối bí mật tl:Nobita in the Secret Gadgets Museum zh:大雄的秘密道具博物館 Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films